


Drown in You

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sex and Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: It felt like he was drowning.There was warm, wet slick between them as they rutted against each other like animals the bite and lick of each kiss making Will ache.He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to, shaking when they parted and shuddering when they came together again.





	Drown in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Based off this art here: 
> 
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/159986734851/wade-into-the-quiet-of-the-stream-another-rough

It felt like he was drowning.

There was warm, wet slick between them as they rutted against each other like animals the bite and lick of each kiss making Will ache.

He couldn’t stop, didn’t want to, shaking when they parted and shuddering when they came together again.

“Will,” his name was said with such reverence that he could barely stop tears, clutching and moaning through each touch long denied.

Hannibal leaned him onto his side, sliding in and filling every space inside Will he hadn’t known was empty. He felt weightless, letting Hannibal take control and falling back against his chest. Every kiss was like a breath, Will exhaled through his nose and felt Hannibal shaking against him.

He cried out the first touch around his cock, already so sensitive and leaking that one stroke made Will cum so hard he felt light headed.

Hannibal was slow to finish, taking his time and licking up the side of Will’s neck and earlobe to whisper.

“I won’t let you go,” the hoarseness of his voice made Will lean back to kiss him.

The feel of Hannibal spilling inside made Will so warm he clutched back on him, moaning as Hannibal’s thrusts slowed to nothing but they remained connected.

Hannibal nuzzled his neck and Will fought sleep, eyes have lidded and noticing the way the walls seemed to be moving as if they were in fact being pulled under again.

“That was nice.”

Hannibal chuckled, kissing behind his ear. “That was transcendent. Exactly as I had imagined but nothing like it.”

Will smiled, “First times never are. I expected biting and a lot more blood.”

Hannibal pulled out and they both felt the loss, Will moving back against him again even as he felt Hannibal push him down gently.

“Well,” Hannibal kissed the middle of his back, “We have only just begun.”

 


End file.
